


#ToughGuysSingBeyonceToo

by dohaihoangnam



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: #ToughGuysSingBeyonceToo, Beyonce - Freeform, Dancing, Evil James Bond, Fun James Bond, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohaihoangnam/pseuds/dohaihoangnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin. That is if you would call Q a tough guy, which I have to say he is a total BAMF for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#ToughGuysSingBeyonceToo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 15 or 20 minutes as a #NaNoWordSprint so un-beta'd => all mistakes are mine.

James opened the door, to a surprising scene.

The Quartermaster, the ever straight and narrow Quartermaster is having music turned on in full blast; and James thanks himself for buying his own house far away from society or they would have an angry mob following them by now.

And, even more, he’s  _dancing_. Not the serious ballroom dancing that government officials of Britain are required to learn at their very first day, but, like, club dancing. You know, with all the hips swaying and the hair flipping. You know, all that young shit.

The high-pitched (or is that high-volume), throaty scream of Beyoncé snapped him from his thoughts. Was that really Beyoncé Q’s listening, too? And dancing to? Now that he really had a thought at it, he found it funny. Strangely funny that the serious, tough (as he claims, but not really according to James, but who knows?) Quartermaster is dancing to Beyoncé.

James made no movement to stop or make himself regarded by Q, just standing in the doorway drinking in, taking in the funniest sight ever. Then, another voice joined in with Beyoncé. It must have been Q. It’s the only possibility. James didn’t know any of the lyrics (because seriously, what Double-Oh agent has time to listen to music?) and no one has joined them since he opened the door. So, yeah, it was Q.

Still drinking in the sight of Q singing and dancing a very choreographed routine and nailing it, James decided that it can’t be for his own eyes only. This is  _so_  going on his Facebook. (Social media is not recommended for secret agents but not entirely banned, so it was fine for him to have a Facebook.) And his Twitter. (He’s practically a celebrity at MI6, so it would be fitting for him to join Twitter.)  _And_ his Instagram. (Yes, he was  _that_ hip. He’s not an old hag everyone seems to think he is.)

He took out his phone in a swift motion and put his camera app on. Tapping on the video camera setting, he pressed Record and watch the magic happens.

**_This goes out to all the women getting in it, you’re on your grind_ **   
**_To other men that respect what I do, please accept my shine_ **   
**_Boy, I know you love it How we’re smart enough to make these millions_ **   
**_Strong enough to bear the children_ **   
**_Then get back to business_ **

Q turned to his side to see James holding his iPhone (he knows, he knows, he’s asked James to turn many times but he never listened so why bother anymore?) in a form of holding a camera and he just knows that he was going to get embarrassed by tomorrow morning. “What are you doing?” he shrieked, running to retrieve the phone from James’ hold.

James held his phone higher, away from Q’s grasp. “Oh, just shooting a video,” he said. Then he laughed maniacally.


End file.
